Where He Belongs
by FallenQueen2
Summary: My version of what happened to Earth X's Barry Allen and how the SS came about thanks to Kara and Oliver. No Nazi's in this one! Part one of Earth X AU


**Where He Belongs**

 **My version of what happened to Earth X's Barry Allen and how the SS came about thanks to Kara and Oliver.**

 **No Nazi's in this fic people I promise!**

 **Earth X AU's**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Arrow, Flash or DC's Legends of Tomorrow**

Kara leaned against her husband and gently traced the outline of the brunet who was frozen on the screen in front of them.

"He's just as beautiful as I remember him being." Oliver said in a somber tone that had Kara swallowing hard.

"He looks so happy there, with that woman." Kara hissed as she swiped her fingers so Iris West was cropped from the photo and all that remained was Barry Allen with a beautiful laugh on his smiling face.

"He's happy with his versions of us as well, but none of them can make him as happy as we can, as we did." Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist holding his wife close him as the images of Barry Allen and their counterparts showing up on the screen next.

"He'll be happy here, away from all his battles and enemies. We can keep him happy like before." Kara longed for their third to rejoin them; she never forgot the day he had been taken from them. The day they knew that this world would be theirs and that the people running it were not worth saving. After everything they did for the Earth and it's people, they turned their backs on them when they needed to save their Speedster.

"He'll try to change us, appeal to what goodness is left in us." Oliver warned as they watched him talk down a gunman and held the crying man close before letting the cops take him away.

"We'll pretend to let him, let him think he is changing us but in reality will we will be changing him." Kara promised as she trailed her fingers up and down Oliver's neck as they watched the Speedster on the security feeds they had tapped into.

"I do love your mind." Oliver purred as he kissed Kara's head before he backed off when her eyes glowed red as her anger increased.

"He and that West girl will be married in a few days, we can not let that happen. If he is married to her then he will fight against us stronger than before." Kara hissed at the sight of the two inside a church helping with planning the decorations.

"Then we will take him before his wedding, imagine the outrage that will happen when the groom doesn't show up to his own wedding." Oliver smirked.

"I do love your mind darling." Kara grinned and with one last look at Barry smiling innocently on the screen the two got to work and sent out the orders to prepare the portal.

~~/~~

"Hey Oliver, I got your message." Barry skid to a halt in front of Oliver who was leaning against the alley wall.

"Thanks for coming Barry." Oliver pushed himself off the wall, heart beating faster at seeing this Barry in person, he was almost the exact same as their Barry had been.

"Of course, so are you going to come to my wedding?" Barry bounced on his feet looking excited.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, I just wanted to see how you're doing." Oliver stepped closer to Barry, glad when the Speedster doesn't notice in fact he leaned a bit closer with a happy smile on his face.

"I just can't believe it's finally happening, after everything we've been through…" Barry's smile faltered for a moment and it took everything Oliver had not to wrap the brunet up into a tight hug, to kill those who had hurt the Speedster like this.

"Hey, it's going to be fine. You'll be with the people you love soon enough." Oliver promised as he cupped the back of Barry's neck, not being able to help the grin that appeared when the small needle sunk into Barry's skin. The Speedster winced at the sudden sting and looked up at Oliver with a confused look on his face before his eyes started to glaze over. His knees gave out but Oliver caught him and held him close to his body, fingers carding through Barry's hair in a gentle, intimate gesture.

"Ollie?" Barry's voice gave out as his eyes rolled up into his head as the drug took hold and he went limp against Oliver's body.

"When you wake up, you will be where you belong Barry I promise you." Oliver pressed a kiss to Barry's forehead before lifting the unconscious man up into his arms before he stepped into a swirling red portal that disappeared behind him.

~~/~~

"Where is Barry?" Oliver entered STAR labs, the Speedster was supposed to meet him at the shop to get their suits ready. Barry didn't show and he wasn't answering his phone.

"He was supposed to be with you?" Cisco looked up from where he was fiddling with his bowtie.

"Well he didn't show and he's not answering his phone, I can't even track it." Oliver explained and Cisco frowned.

"That's not good, oi Harry!" Cisco cried out as he moved towards the computer bank.

"What? Can't you tie a bowtie on this Earth?" Harry strode into the cortex with a smirk on his face.

"Help me track Barry." Cisco shouted over his shoulder, as Oliver was proven right when Barry's cell didn't show up anywhere on Earth.

"I'm hacking into his phone records." Harry said as he tapped at the screen with Oliver looking over their shoulders trying to tone down his worry. He had hoped that Barry was just fighting some criminal and his phone was smashed in the fight, but his Flash suit was still in the cortex and it was worrying when Cisco had no idea where Barry was either.

"It seems he got a message from… You?" Harry pushed his glasses up as he looked over at Oliver.

"I didn't text him anything." Oliver's worry just spiked up as he looked at the text message Barry had gotten from him, telling him a location to meet.

"The feeds to that alley way were knocked out during that time, I hate to say it but it looks like Barry got taken by someone. We have to call the others in." Cisco ran a hand through his hair, swearing under his breath as he sent out an SOS to the others.

It didn't take them all long to gather in the cortex, Iris showed up with the ladies, Alex and Kara included while Wally flashed in followed by Sara, Mick, Jax and Stein.

"What's going on?" Iris demanded, not liking the way Oliver, Cisco and Harry where looking at each other.

"Barry's been taken, they pretended to be me and lured him out. We can't find him anywhere." Oliver gritted out, his fingers lacing with Felicity even as she gasped at the news.

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Kara asked worry shining in her eyes.

"I mean he is literally no where on this Earth!" Cisco exclaimed gesturing to the tracking system he had going even as Caitlin looked at the computer.

"There has to be something we can do." Wally had his arm over his sister's shoulder as she looked pale and in shock.

"That something is going to have to wait looks like we got company!" Cisco's eyes widened as the security feed showed a small army of soldiers wearing red and back marching through the halls of STAR labs. A blonde in a black and red skintight outfit with a matching cape and a mask covering her face hovered in front of the group, leading the way.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Sara asked as she and the others geared up or activated their powers, all aimed towards the entrance that the invaders were heading towards.

"No idea, but I have a feeling they are the ones who took Barry." Oliver aimed an arrow at the door, letting his anger at them taking Barry fuel his strength.

"You're not wrong about that Green Arrow, Barry Allen is where he belongs now." A distorted female voice came from the floating blonde as the invaders entered the cortex, taking aim at the gathered hero's.

"He belongs here with us!" Iris snapped, protective of her fiancée.

"That's where you're wrong little girl, he only knows pain here but with us he will know peace in the world we created in his name." The woman sneered as the red lens of her mask glowed brighter and beams of blue light flew towards Iris, Kara jumped in the way and met the blue beams with her own heat vision.

That's when the invader's opened fire, Wally sped Felicity and Iris out of the way as Caitlin let Killer Frost take over and the fight broke out as everyone dodged bullets and took on the invaders. Kara cried out as the masked woman threw her against a wall while the woman floated above the floor. Kara coughed as staggered to his feet, using the broken wall to help her stand up.

"Just stay down, you will never get him back." The woman breathed frozen air towards Kara who jumped up into the air to avoid being frozen and frowned at the other woman's words.

"We will get him back, he's our friend!" Kara insisted not caring as the woman threw her head back laughing loudly.

"Your friend, that means nothing compared to what he will be to my husband and I!" The woman sneered making Kara jerk back in surprise at her words.

"We're done here, our message has been delivered! Besides I have a Speedster to go see." The woman called out and smoke covered the room, when it cleared the invaders and the woman was gone.

"What the hell just happened?" Jax questioned as he and Stein de merged.

"I have an idea, I know those logo's and trust me. It's nothing good and if they have Barry, things could get a lot worse." Harry ran his hands through his hair as he rested his gun on the nearby table.

"How much worse are we talking?" Oliver asked, the blonde woman's words ringing in his mind still and hating that he wasn't out there tracking Barry down.

"They are from Earth 53 also known as X, it's closed off from the other earth's because well… It's basically a world under the rule of an iron fist of Meta powered people known as the Supreme Syndicate. If they… Convince Barry to use his Speedster powers, let them figure out how he and the Speed Force work together… They will invade and conquer all of the Earth's one by one." Harry explained as he crossed his arms, shuddering as he remembered the images he had seen from the rare photos of Earth X.

"And they have Barry." Iris sank down into a chair looking pale and her hands shaking as Felicity and Caitlin hurried to her side.

"Not for long they won't." Oliver promised and it seemed to spur everyone in action. They would find Barry and bring him home.

~~/~~

Barry moaned softly as he slowly opened his eyes, his head fuzzy and his limbs heavy. Barry's head was lifted up thanks to a strong hand on his neck and then a cup rim touched his lips making them part.

"There we go, slow sips." A familiar voice rumbled and Barry gratefully drank the water, it helped clear his head and he found he could focus easier now.

"Oliver?" Barry asked confused at the sight of the red and black decorated room, it was unfamiliar but the sight of Oliver smiling down at him was something slightly more familiar.

"Where are we? What are you wearing? You're not going back to the League of Assassins are you? It was not a good look for you." Barry rambled as he took in the black and red outlined leather outfit Oliver was wearing.

"I'm not in the League of Assassins Barry." Oliver sounded amused and fond. Barry squinted at Oliver, something was wrong here but Barry couldn't seem to put his finger on it well until he literally put a finger on it. A weight was around his neck and his hands flew up to touch a metal collar before Oliver could stop him.

"What is this, Oliver why do I have a collar on?" Barry asked fear flashing in his eyes as he tried to run over to a mirror but he couldn't and his fear turned into panic as he realized that it was a power damper collar.

"Oliver what on earth is happening?" Barry exclaimed as he bolted to his feet, well he tried but it appeared he had a cuff around his right ankle keeping him chained to the bed he had woke up on.

"…I'm not on my earth anymore am I?" Barry whispered as realization sunk in.

"You're on Earth 53 or Earth X to be precise." Kara's voice rang out as she sauntered into the room; her outfit black and red just like Oliver's.

"Earth X? Why would you take me?" Barry asked trying to contain his panic and his worry about his family and Iris, oh god they were suppose to be getting married!

"We watched the other Barry's on the other Earth's but you, you Barry are the one who is the closest to our Barry, to what our Barry was. We needed that light back in our lives, we need you by our side like you once were." Kara sat by Barry's side, hand cupping his cheek and Barry swallowed hard conflicted at flinching back from her touch but this was Kara and the way she was looking at him made him feel wanted and happy.

"What happened to your Barry?" Barry whispered getting a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Our world started off the same way yours did, but we were all together on this Earth. We teamed up as Superhero's to save the world, protected the weak and the innocent. We were an amazing team and then we were an amazing triad when we married each other." Kara ran her fingers through Barry's hair watching as Barry's eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink at the news of the three of them having been married.

"We were happy, so happy." Oliver whispered as he clenched his fists and turned his eyes downwards.

"What happened?" Barry whispered fighting back the urge to tug the two versions of his best friends in close for a comforting hug.

"The world we protected for so many years turned on us. When Barry needed their help they turned their back on him and let him die, they didn't deserve to be protected after they let our husband die." Kara hissed, her red painted lips turning into a sneer and Barry winced at hearing about his counterpart's death and how easily it could happen to him on his Earth.

"So instead of helping them we decided on a different path. Together we created the SS, the Supreme Syndicate and we took the choice away from the people who turned their backs on our Barry. The weak don't need protecting here because they are eliminated before they can cause us to lose anyone else we care about." Oliver was up on his feet now and the curtains on the large window were drawn back and Barry's breath caught in his throat.

"Oh my god." Barry whispered when he spotted the red skies and the giant banners that had giant 'SS' printed on them, showing that they had conquered their Earth, all because their Barry had been taken from them by the people they had been protecting.

"So you see Barry, we have taken over this world but that didn't bring our Barry back so instead we decided to bring one here. You are so much like him, you both are a ray of sunshine and have so much faith and goodness in you." Oliver settled on Barry's other side, hand resting on the Speedster's knee.

"So you kidnap me? I'm not your Barry and my friends, family and fiancé will find me." Barry said confidently, he was at odds with himself he wanted to help heal this Kara and Oliver but he also really wanted to get home.

"Those weaklings? Doubtful, don't worry Barry we'll take good care of you." Kara pressed a kiss to Barry's cheek as Oliver injected him with the same drug as before. Barry made a strangled choking noise as the drugs pumped through his veins leaving him to slump against Kara. Kara stroked the brunet's hair, cooing softly as Barry succumbed to the drugs and fell unconscious between the two superheroes turned super villain's.

"We'll take care of you Barry, better than anyone on your Earth ever could." Kara promised as Oliver pressed his own kiss to Barry's other cheek as the two curled around the unconscious Speedster on their bed.


End file.
